


Hiveswap x Reader (One-shots)

by RoyallyRevolutionary



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Eventual Smut, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Troll Call (Hiveswap), Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyRevolutionary/pseuds/RoyallyRevolutionary
Summary: The title's pretty self-explanatory, Hiveswap trolls x reader one-shots.The reader's a gender-neutral troll unless stated otherwise.





	Hiveswap x Reader (One-shots)

You sighed tiredly as you shoved your feet deep into the sand, the coolness in both your legs and beneath your palms plus the gentle lull of the waves easing your thoughts from the vigilant state of mind you had to keep during the day, it didn't matter if you were a (B/c) life in Alternia was hard for all castes.

Still, you treasured moments like this, the reflection of the twin moons on the dark surface of the ocean entranced you, there weren't many trolls in this area, that's why you had decided to build your hive here.

That's when you hear a far away humming, figured out that the source of the noise was someone on the cliffs, at the far end of the beach. You honestly hadn't much to do and the curiosity of knowing what kind of troll could have gotten so close to your hive picked your interest.

You stood up, dusted yourself off and walked towards the cliff. You scanned your surroundings and wondered if you should return to your hive and arm yourself with some kind of weapon, in case everything was some sort of trap, one could never be too careful. When constructing your hive you hadn't really paid much attention to the cliff or the-- shit, cave entrance covered by vegetation.

There in the cave, a few feet above the ground, sat a troll staring at the ocean and humming some sort of lullaby, they were engrossed in writing something in... A book?

They hadn't noticed you.

Was this a Jade blood? You exhaled, that cave was probably an entrance to the caverns, you should have inspected better the area before building your hive here, you just hoped that this entrance wasn't used when drone season came, otherwise, the noise is going to be unbearable.

You stood a few feet away from the cave and cleared your throat, "Hey!" you said waving your hand. The Jade blood snapped his head an looked at you, frowning, you gave a non-threatening almost friendly smile, "You should be more careful, I heard you from the other side of the beach."

He raised his eyebrows but narrowed his eyes suspiciously at you "Oh, well, I'm most thankful you told me, I shouldn't really be here," he closed his book and stood up, you chuckled and shrugged your shoulders, "I mean, I'm not going to tell anybody, you can relax."

He squinted at you as if weighing your statement and you signaled to the other side of the beach "My hive's on the other end, you can kind of make the shape out from here, the silence of this place is soothing," he raised an eyebrow and you kept talking "what I mean is, there's nobody here besides me and you" he looked around and you asked "Why shouldn't you be here anyway?"

The Jade blood seemed content enough with the situation and answered, "We aren't allowed to abandon the caverns unless instructed to do so... Though I enjoy coming here to get a taste of what the real world's about," he shrugged and added sarcastically "or at least what I can observe from the entrance of a cave."

You chuckled and a brief smile graced his lips, "Is that what the book is for?" you asked, he looked down at you and then at his book, "Partially, there's not much in the Brooding Caverns apart from other Jade bloods, lusii and hatched wriggles, and honestly, that's not the best material for a livechurnal." you raised your eyebrows, "You write?" he lightened up and nodded, he looked back at the inside of the cave and made his mind before jumping down on the ground.

"I'm (Y/n)" you said while he walked towards you, he was-- _really_ handsome now that you could take in his features up close. His hair framed his face and emerald eye-shadow contrasted against his deep jade eyes.

"Lanque," he said, the sharp fangs poking from his smooth black lips made your blood-pusher skip a beat.

You brushed off the sudden wave of pity and walked alongside him to the beach before sitting down on the shore once again. He cringed at the sand in his clothes and sighed before sitting down, as composed as he could, you snorted and he glared at you, you cleared your throat. He placed his journal against his knees and opened it once again, "What do you write about exactly?" you asked, staring at his perfectly manicured black fingernails.

He looked away bashfully and tapped the pen against the white paper "It depends on the mood I find myself in, I often write poems or... Metaphors of my experience in the caverns" you nodded catching on the sub-meaning of the commentary.

He began scribbling something down and you faced the ocean before closing your eyes and taking in the sounds of the night.

"What do you do when you aren't here?" the question took you by surprise and you looked at him, he had his eyes fixed on the journal and kept writing, "Do you mean as in where do I go?" he nodded and you drummed your fingers on the sand "Well, I hang out with my friends, we sometimes Flarp. Don't look at me like that, we don't take it to those extremes. Still, I'd rather keep in contact with them from the comfort of my hive," you placed your chin in your hand and stared at him.

"Are all your friends (B/y)?" you raised an eyebrow and grimaced, "No, why? Please don't tell me you're one of those who cherishes the class division" he looked offended at you, ears flat against his head "It's really bold of you to assume something like that, actually, I think that the current segregation in our society..." he trailed off and stared at you wide-eyed, not knowing if he should finish that sentence.

You smiled and whispered conspiratorially "I also think the hierarchy is stupid" he raised his eyebrows and looked away before smiling sheepishly and writing something down, white fangs shining in the night

"Yes," he said. "It is indeed."

***

Now, the nights where you'd normally just wander along the shore and not do a thing, you liked taking a walk to the end of the beach to see if Lanque was there. His questions about the outside world made you see the things you enjoyed in a different way.

You were also finding rather hard to hide the amount of pity you felt for him.

You shook your hand, cleaning it off sand and asked "What kind of books do you like?" he stared thoughtfully at you-- Ah, fuck, maybe they don't have books in the caverns? Wait, that's just stupid-

"I enjoy romance books," he said grinning broadly, "still, I must admit there's not much of a variety in the caverns. I also have a weak spot for the obscure and ancient literature." You nodded and he closed his journal smirking at you and placing his chin on his hand. "What do you think of romance books?" he asked.

You almost choked on air "Well, I'm more of an adventure fan" you fiddled with the sand "however, an adventure isn't really complete if there's not a bit of black and red in it" he hummed, jade eyes glinting, you looked at the sand. Is that a shell in the sand? Yes, it is, wonderful colors you have to admit to yourself.

"Have you ever been in a concupiscent quadrant?"

Oh gog.

"No, I... Well, this one time, one of my friends asked me out..." Lanque stared with inquisitive eyes at you, "In a red way, and they were so nervous! So I agreed and kissed them, around an hour later I sent them a message apologizing because I didn't saw the quadrant working out," you took the shell from the sand and cleaned it, white and beige swirling on its surface, "they stopped talking to me, I really deserve it, I should have told them no."

Lanque hummed and tilted his head, "Why didn't you refuse their advances from the beginning?"

You shrugged and handed him the shell, thanked you before taking it, still waiting for an answer. "Well... I don't know, I was scared and they seemed so flushed for me, I didn't want to hurt their feelings," you chuckled bitterly "though I ended up making everything worse.

Lanque stared at you for a while, not knowing what to say, it wasn't as if he had any experience when it came to either red or black affairs apart from the hundreds of books he had read. He hesitantly placed a palm on your arm and chose his words "I'm sure that if they ever really cared about you, they'll come around forgiving you sooner or later," you looked at him perplexed, the tips of his ears where flushed dark jade and he took his hand away. You decided to leave the pale act unspoken.

"And you? Have you ever been in a concupiscent quadrant?" You asked imitating him. He eyed you mortified and looked at the ocean, "I've got great friends in the caverns but... No, I've never kissed someone."

You stared in disbelief at him and he raised an eyebrow, "What?" You closed your mouth and cleared your throat, "Oh-- nothing, it's just that, um, you're really-" he smirked and faces you, "Yes?" He asked, finding your sudden awkwardness amusing. You buried your hands in the sand and looked away, "Um-- polite that is," he frowned "and, uh, handsome, really handsome. You also manage to sound always so intelligent and mature! It's nice being around you." You swallowed down your embarrassment and an awkward silence filled the night's air, you were about to get up and abscond when you saw him fiddling with the shell from the corner of your eye.

"I also enjoy your company too," he said, before looking at you with crystal jade eyes, filled with something you couldn't really figure out.

***

Second winter was approaching, and if the day was mortally hot, the nights were equally cold.  You walked towards the cave and saw Lanque, leaning against the wall, hands around his arms trying to maintain as much warm as he could. When you came near him you saw steam coming out of his mouth, he saw you and smiled shakily, "It isn't normally this cold inside the caverns" you looked at him and thought for a moment, then looked back at your hive.

"You know, what if instead of passing the nights out here from now on we go to my hive? Is not that far away and we won't be outside in the cold."

He smiled warmly, "duly noted."

You both walked back towards your hive and you began to become self-conscious, you should really keep the exterior in better shape, actually, you should have made sure everything was in order before inviting someone in. You opened the door and Lanque dusted his shoes off sand in the entrance before walking inside your living room, you started fussing around the room "Don't mind the mess, actually, let me just go and fetch something warm-" You went to your nutrition block and prepared two cups of tea, when you returned he was sitting on your sofa with-

Well, shit.

"You know, they don't allow this types of magazines in the caverns," he said grinning, you tried not to panic and exchanged the magazine for a cup of  tea, "Thank you," he said smirking wider, basking in your blush, you placed the magazine in a cupboard and sat down next to him and retorted "I wonder what you do for fun down there then."

He coughed and looked away, crossing his legs "What kind of films do you have?" Wait, what-- Was he really embarrassed because of your comeback? You didn't want to take advantage of him but this-- This was way too precious.

"Oh, you know, I have a selection of everything," you said looking at your nails, he shuffled and you looked at him "you can choose if you want" you added, grinning and tilting your head. You both stared at each other for an awkward amount of time, you frowned, fuck, you thought you were being all seductive and shit-

"You are aware that I do not know in fact where you keep your film or which ones you possess, right?" You placed your face in your hands and he laughed. You stood up and he asked "Actually, have you got anything that features Rainbow Drinkers?" You looked back at him in a 'Seriously?' manner, "Isn't that just way too cliché?" He raised an eyebrow and you retreated back to choosing a film.

You decided on 'The one where the young troll Biella Swanne (Troll Kristy Stewar), always a bit of a misfit, doesn't expect life to change much when she comes upon a mysterious day-creature. Then she meets troll Edward Cullen...' Yeah, you aren't going to remember the whole title.

You put the movie on, "If you need anything just let me know," he nods, focused on the screen, legs closed elegantly. You flop yourself on the other side of the sofa. You aren't used to being with other trolls inside your hive, though you have to admit that having Lanque in your hive is really... Comforting.

***

You wake up to a smooth voice calling out your name and a shake on your leg, you groan and bury your face in soft clothing and jasmine perfume. You actions provoke a chuckle somewhere up from you, all this rearranging is starting to annoy your peaceful slumber on-

Holy shit.

You snap awake and sit back up, Lanque looks perplexed by your reaction and takes his hand away from your leg looking worriedly at you, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries, is just that the film is over and I need to leave, and you had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of-"

You didn't know if he was panicking or if it was just the dizziness around you from waking up so suddenly, he kept on rambling while you tried to put a hold on what the actual hell was going on.

He looked ready to bolt upright and run to your door, you grabbed one of his hands in the air in an easing motion "No, wait, I should be apologizing," he looked anxiously at you and you added, "I didn't mean to fall asleep to this spectacular piece of filmography." He visibly relaxed and rolled his eyes, "Of course, and that's  why you have it in your possession," you released his hand and smiled "I never said I had good tasted."

He stood up and dusted off his pants, "I should be leaving then," you nodded but he stood there, drumming his fingers against his thigh and not quite matching your gaze. "You want me to accompany you back?" you asked, he looked guiltily at you and sighed before crossing his arms.

"I won't be able to come as often a before," an unexpected wave of sadness overcame you, "the other Jade bloods have started noticing my often absences, and though I'm highly sure they won't notify any of the drones... I'm afraid the drones themselves may find my frequent slips as something they need to deal with." You felt a lump in your throat, is he implicating that you actually need to put an end to your meetups? You don't want to wander the beach all alone again-

"When will you be able to return?" You asked, trying to sound positive, but the cracking of your voice gave you out, he looked down at you and smiled sadly, "In all honesty, I don't really know," you nodded and stood up in front of him. He was just a few inches taller than you, you breathed in and swallowed your nervousness.

You placed a hand on top of his eyes and he opened his mouth, but before he could inquire about your actions, you stood on your tip toes and kissed him chastely, "So you have a reason to come back."

You took your hand away from his face and he stood frozen, you turned towards the door and laughed nervously, "So, yeah! The door, yes!" A hand on your arm swiftly turned you around and you squealed before you felt his lips pressing hard against yours. You kissed him back and shivered when you felt his fangs pricking your lower lip. You placed your hands on his arms and gently pulled him back, both of you blushing vividly and panting for air, he grinned and leaned closer, "Perhaps I need a better reason to come back?"

You smirked

***Nsfw***

It's a wonderful feeling of accomplishment to one-up Lanque verbally, but you will gladly trade those quarrels any time for the one position you find yourself in now.

He's bent over your table and you can feel the beat of his blood pusher against your chest. His ears are flushed jade and flat against his head, he stares back at you pleadingly through half-lidded eyes. You suck in air and slide your hips forwards, bulge sliding easily over his moist nook, not quite entering him. He shivers and moans loudly, arching his back against your front.

"Now aren't you a devious little thing?" you ask, he exposes his neck and you repeat the action with your hips, earning a gasp "Teasing me before about the selection of literature I have in my hive but," you slide your bulge against his nook once again and his jade bulge trashes annoyed against yours trying twist around it and lock it in place. "I wonder about the things you really write about in the caverns," he presses his cheek against the table and you kiss the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Please, just-" he gasps when you let his bulge wrap around your wrist, you lean forward, pressing him against the table, "Yes?" You ask stroking the appendage, "(Y/n), please," he looks back pleadingly at you freeze when a wave of pity overcomes you. You release his bulge and he complains. You kiss his cheek while angling your hips just right against his entrance.

You moan while you press forward against his nook, he pants and gasps below you, while his bulge trashes against the base of yours, you choke and grab the appendage again until you are root deep inside of him. He shudders below you and you stay still, slowly stroking his bulge, "Are you alright?" you ask, "I can get a bit full of myself sometimes," he looks back at you, flushing jade, and smiles warmly, "Yes, I'm just feeling a bit tight," he moves his hips and you choke, your bulge trashes inside him and both of you gasp.

You slowly begin trusting your hips against him while stroking the base of his bulge, you press your lips against his neck trying to muffle your moans while he gasps and whimpers with every flick of your jade stained hand. 

When you feel him more relaxed you place your other hand on his hip fastening the motions. It isn't long before you feel your bulge starts to swollen and his is still squirming lazily around in your hand, you groan and stroke his upper grub scars through his binder, he gasps and ruts backwards. You grab one of his legs with the hand not busy with grub scars and push it upwards. He moans loudly followed by a cascade of sobs and the sudden tightness around your bulge almost makes you follow.

Almost.

You press your forehead against the back of his neck and pant trying to regain your breath, when his breathing becomes normal again he looks back at you questioningly, "You didn't?..." You sheepishly smile and shake your head, you pull out of him and your bulge trashes annoyed in the cold air.

Lanque grabs your arms and pushes you back against the table so you are straddling his hips, your chest presses ups against him and he kisses you while reaching for your bulge, you moan in his mouth and he smirks while stroking your bulge and pressing two fingers against the entrance of your nook.

You sob when he starts thrusting his fingers and jerking your bulge, he kisses you possessively pricking your lower lip with his fangs. You place your hands against his shoulders and wrap your legs around his hips, he crooks his fingers and keeps bumping your bulge with his delicate hand, you arc your back and when he applies just the right amount of pressure-

One of the best orgasm you've ever had rockets through your body and you find yourself whimpering and gasping for air against his lips, he keeps humping your bulge until you gently push his hands away due to the overstimulation.

You breathe out and pull your arms around his neck, Lanque laughs and you hummed against his neck "Was that enough?" You ask grinning against his skin, he smiles and leans against you "More than I could have ever asked for," you beam and peck his lips, utterly satisfied.

You'll manage to make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after playing Lanque's route I'm not sure if this is the most OOC thing in the world or not, charming Jade minx.


End file.
